sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver
| starring = Joey Lawrence Billy Joel Natalie Gregory Cheech Marin Bette Midler Robert Loggia Richard Mulligan Roscoe Lee Browne Sheryl Lee Ralph | music = J. A. C. Redford Stanley Myers | studio = Amblin Entertainment Zoetrope Studios Silver Screen Partners III Warner Bros. Feature Animation | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 73 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $31 million | gross = $74.2 million }}Oliver & Company'' is a 1988 American animated musical comedy-drama film produced by Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment, Francis Ford Coppola's Zoetrope Studios and Warner Bros. Feature Animation and released on November 18, 1988, by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is inspired by the classic Charles Dickens novel Oliver Twist, which has been adapted many other times for the screen. In the film, Oliver is a homeless kitten who joins a gang of dogs to survive in the streets. Among other changes, the setting of the film was relocated from 19th century London to modern-day New York City, Fagin's gang is made up of dogs (one of which is Dodger), and Sykes is a loan shark. Following the release of The Black Cauldron, Michael Eisner and Jeffrey Katzenberg held a pitch meeting with the animation staff, in which story artist Pete Young pitched the idea to adapt Oliver Twist with dogs. The pitch was quickly approved, and the film quickly went into production under the working title Oliver and the Dodger. Released on the same day as The Land Before Time, Oliver & Company was a box office success, but it received mixed reviews from film critics. The film was re-released in the United States, Canada, and the United Kingdom on March 29, 1996. It was then released on home video later that same year, and again in 2002 and 2009 on DVD. The film was released on Blu-ray Disc in 2013, commemorating its 25th Anniversary. Plot On Fifth Avenue, an orphaned kitten named Oliver is left abandoned after his fellow orphaned kittens are adopted by passersby. Wandering the streets by himself in search of someone to adopt him, Oliver meets a laid-back mongrel named Dodger who assists the kitten in stealing food from a hot dog vendor. Dodger then flees the scene without sharing his bounty with Oliver. Oliver follows Dodger all throughout the streets until they eventually arrive at a barge, where Dodger shares his meal with a gang of fellow strays: Tito the chihuahua, Einstein the Great Dane, Rita the Saluki, and Francis the bulldog. Oliver sneaks inside and is discovered by the dogs. After a moment of confusion, he is received with a warm welcome. The barge's owner, a pickpocket named Fagin, is indebted to Bill Sykes, a nefarious shipyard agent and loan shark accompanied by his Dobermans Roscoe and DeSoto. Sykes gives Fagin an ultimatum of repaying the money he had borrowed within three days under the threat of imminent violence. Fagin and the gang, now including Oliver, hit the streets the next morning to carry out petty theft so that Fagin may pawn the stolen goods for money. Through a theatrical ruse, the dogs manage to stop a luxurious limousine owned by the wealthy Foxworth family. The attempt to pillage the limousine fails and Oliver finds himself in the embrace of the Foxworth daughter Jenny, who adopts Oliver to assuage the loneliness brought about by the absence of her vacationing parents. Oliver makes himself at home in Jenny's house, much to the disgust of Georgette, the Foxworth family's pompous and pampered purebred poodle. Dodger and the others manage to steal Oliver from the Foxworth household and return him to the barge. Fagin recognizes from Oliver's new collar that he had been adopted by a wealthy family and desperately decides to hold Oliver for ransom. His anonymously written ransom note reaches Jenny, who sets out to get Oliver back at the pier. Jenny meets with Fagin, who is shocked that he had been dealing with a little girl. Bothered by his conscience after seeing Jenny distraught over losing Oliver, Fagin gives Oliver back freely. Sykes, whom Fagin had informed of the deal beforehand and was watching from the shadows, drives by and kidnaps Jenny, intending to ransom her and declaring Fagin's debt paid. Dodger rallies Oliver and the other dogs to rescue Jenny from Sykes, but the animals are confronted by Sykes and his Dobermans after they free her. Fagin saves the group with his scooter and a chase ensues throughout the streets and into the subway tunnels. Oliver and Dodger attempt a rescue and struggle with Roscoe and DeSoto, who fall off the car and are electrocuted on the subway's third rail. Sykes is killed when his car drives straight into the path of an oncoming train. Later, Jenny celebrates her birthday with the animals, Fagin and the family butler Winston, who receives a phone call from Jenny's parents saying that they will be returning from Rome the next day. Oliver opts to stay with Jenny, but he promises to remain in contact with Dodger and the gang. Cast and characters * Joey Lawrence as Oliver: an orange orphaned kitten who is looking for a home. He joins Fagin's gang of dogs before being taken in by Jenny. * Billy Joel as Dodger, a carefree, charismatic mongrel with a mix of terrier in him. He claims to have considerable "street savoir-faire". He is the leader of Fagin's gang of dogs, and is Oliver's first acquaintance, as well as his eventual best friend and bodyguard. * Cheech Marin as Tito, a tiny yet passionate Chihuahua in Fagin's gang. He has a fiery temper for his size, and rapidly develops a crush on Georgette (although she is initially repulsed by him). His full name is Ignacio Alonso Julio Federico de Tito. * Richard Mulligan as Einstein, a gray Great Dane and a member of Fagin's gang. He is named ironically as he is not particularly bright, representing the stereotype that Great Danes are friendly but dim-witted. * Roscoe Lee Browne as Francis, a bulldog with a British accent in Fagin's gang. He appreciates art and theatre, particularly Shakespeare. He also detests anyone abbreviating his name as "Frank" or "Frankie" (which Tito frequently does). * Sheryl Lee Ralph (Ruth Pointer, singing) as Rita, a Saluki and the only female dog in Fagin's gang. She is street-wise and takes Oliver under her wing. * Dom DeLuise as Fagin, a lowly thief who lives on a barge with his dogs. He desperately needs money to repay his debt with Sykes. Because of his economic situation, he is forced to perform criminal acts such as pick-pocketing and petty theft, but in truth he is well-meaning and genial most of the time. * Taurean Blacque and Carl Weintraub as Roscoe and DeSoto, respectively: Sykes's vicious Doberman Pinschers who have a hostile history with Dodger and his friends. Roscoe is the apparent leader, while his brother DeSoto seems to be the more savage of the two. * Robert Loggia as Bill Sykes, a cold-hearted, immoral loan-shark and shipyard agent who lent a considerable sum of money to Fagin and expects it paid back. * Natalie Gregory (Myhanh Tran, singing) as Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth, a kind-hearted, rich girl who adopts Oliver. * William Glover as Winston, the Foxworth family's bumbling but loyal butler. * Bette Midler as Georgette, the Foxworth family's prize-winning poodle. Vain and spoiled, she becomes jealous of Oliver but eventually accepts him and Fagin's gang. * Frank Welker as Old Louie, an aggressive, bad-tempered hot dog vendor who appears early in the film when Oliver and Dodger steal his hot dogs. He is described by Dodger as "a well-known enemy of the four-legged world", meaning that he hates both cats and dogs. Production Oliver & Company was the twenty-seventh animated film developed by Walt Disney Feature Animation, and the first one to begin production under the supervision of Chief Executive Officer Michael Eisner and Chairman Jeffrey Katzenberg; the duo, who had previously worked at Paramount Pictures as chairman and head of production, respectively, joined the company in 1984. After the release of The Black Cauldron in 1985, Eisner and Katzenberg invited the animators to pitch potential ideas for upcoming animated features, infamously called the "Gong Show". After Ron Clements and John Musker suggested The Little Mermaid and Treasure Island in Space, story artist Pete Young suggested, "Oliver Twist with dogs". Katzenberg, who had previously planned on producing a live-action adaptation of the musical Oliver! at Paramount, approved the pitch. Under the working title of Oliver and the Dodger, the film was originally much darker and grittier with the film opening with Sykes's two Dobermans murdering Oliver's parents, setting the story to focus on Oliver exacting his revenge as detailed in a draft dated on March 30, 1987. George Scribner and Richard Rich were announced as the directors of the project, while Pete Young was appointed as story supervisor, though Rich left about six months into production, leaving Scribner as the sole director which were joined by Simon Wells and even Francis Ford Coppola himself. In this adaptation, Scribner turned Oliver into a naïve kitten, Dodger and the gang into dogs, and Fagin into a human, and encouraged the film to be more street smart. Furthermore, Scribner borrowed a technique from Lady and the Tramp by blocking out the scenes on real streets, and then photographing them with cameras mounted eighteen inches off the ground. In this way, the animators would use the photos as templates to provide a real dog's-eye view of the action. As work continued on Oliver, Roy E. Disney came up with an idea that Fagin would attempt to steal a rare panda from the city zoo. However, the writers would have problems with the idea, and the panda sub-plot was eventually dropped when Scribner suggested to have Fagin hold Oliver for ransom because he was a valuable, rare Asian cat. For the film, Warner Bros. invested $15 million into a long-term computer system called Computer Animation Production System, otherwise known as CAPS. Unlike The Black Cauldron and The Great Mouse Detective which used computer imagery for special sequences, eleven minutes of Oliver & Company were computer-generated such as the skyscrapers, the taxi cabs, trains, Fagin's scooter-cart, and the climactic subway chase. Meanwhile, the traditional animation was handled by the next generation of Disney animators, including supervising animators Glen Keane, Ruben A. Aquino, Mike Gabriel, Hendel Butoy, and Mark Henn as the "Nine Old Men" had retired in the early 1980s. Throughout two and a half years of production, six supervising animators and a team of over 300 artists and technicians worked on the film. Skidmore, Owings & Merrill was the database for the New York City skyline, which was recreated for the film. Casting Because personalities are considered the greatest strength of Warner Bros. animated films, the filmmakers sought believable voices to match the movement of the animation. For this film, the filmmakers cast fellow New York natives including Bette Midler for Georgette, Sheryl Lee Ralph for Rita, and Roscoe Lee Browne for Francis. Comedian Cheech Marin was cast as the chihuahua Tito. Because energy proved to be the key to Tito's personality, Marin claimed "I was encouraged to ad-lib, but I'd say I just gave about 75% of the lines as they were written. The natural energy of a Chihuahua played right into that feeling. George Scribner was very encouraging as a director: He kept the energy level high at the recording sessions." Pop singer Billy Joel was recommended for the voice of Dodger by Scribner because of his "New York street-smart, savoir-faire attitude", and auditioned for the role by telephone after being given dialogue. Additionally, Joel confirmed he did the role because it was a Warner Bros. movie, and admitted that "I had just had a little girl. It's a great way to do something that my little girl could see that she could relate to right away." Music The soundtrack of Oliver & Company contains an instrumental score by J. A. C. Redford, Stanley Myers and Hans Zimmer with the additional music by Steven Scott Smalley and Shirley Walker, while Jeffrey Katzenberg had the idea to bring in big-name singer/songwriters, each of whom would contribute a song into the film including Rod Stewart, Peabo Bryson, Roberta Flack, Billy Joel, Barry Manilow, and Huey Lewis. At his suggestion of his friend David Geffen, Katzenberg brought in lyricist Howard Ashman, who composed the song "Once Upon a Time in New York City". Musical composer J.A.C. Redford was brought to compose the score who had a working relationship with Disney music executive Chris Montan on the series St. Elsewhere. Ashman, who, with Alan Menken, would write the songs for the next three Disney and Warner Bros. films. Billy Joel, in addition to voicing Dodger, performed the character's song in the film. The track list below represents the 1996 re-release of the Oliver & Company soundtrack. The original 1988 release featured the same songs, but with the instrumental cues placed in between the songs in the order in which they appeared in the film. Using the numbering system in the list below, the order the tracks on the 1988 release would be: 1, 2, 6, 7, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 and 14. The reprise of "Why Should I Worry?", performed by the entire cast, remains unreleased on CD. ;Track listing # "Once Upon a Time in New York City" - Huey Lewis; written by Barry Mann and Howard Ashman, produced by Stewart Levine and Hans Zimmer # "Why Should I Worry?" - Billy Joel; written by Dan Hartman and Charlie Midnight # "Streets of Gold" - Ruth Pointer; written by Dean Pitchford and Tom Snow # "Perfect Isn't Easy" - Bette Midler ; written by Barry Manilow, Jack Feldman, and Bruce Sussman # "Good Company" - Myhanh Tran ; written by Hans Zimmer, Ron Rocha and Robert Minkoff # "Sykes" (score) - J. A. C. Redford # "Bedtime Story" (score) - J. A. C. Redford # "The Rescue" (score) - Stanley Myers # "Pursuit Through the Subway" (score) - Stanley Myers & Hans Zimmer # "Maybe" - Roberta Flack and Peabo Bryson; written by Marvin Hamlisch, Burt Bacharach and Carole Bayer Sager # "Buscando Guayaba" - Rubén Blades # "Until Forever" - D'atra Hicks and Evan Rogers; written by Glen Ballard, James Newton Howard and Narada Michael Walden # "That's What Friends Are For" - Rod Stewart; written by Burt Bacharach and Carole Bayer # "End Title" (instrumental) - J. A. C. Redford & Hans Zimmer Release Oliver & Company premiered theatrically in North America on November 18, 1988―the same day on which Warner Bros. celebrated the 60th anniversary of the Mickey Mouse short, Steamboat Willie. It was also the first to be released as a part of a brand new schedule requested by Katzenberg, which called for a new animated Warner Bros. film to be released every single year, similar to Walt Disney's intentions for his animated features during the 1940s. Marketing Oliver & Company was the first Warner Bros. animated film to include real world advertised products. More than 30 company logos and brand names were shown in the film, including Kodak, Dr. Scholls, Sony, Diet Coke, Tab, McDonald's, Yamaha, Ryder, and USA Today. However, the filmmakers commented on ABC's The Magical World of Disney that this was done for realism, was not paid product placement, and that it would not be New York City without advertising. Instead, Katzenberg urged the marketing campaign to focus on the classic Dickens novel and the pop score, and promotional tie-ins included Sears, which produced and manufactured products with themes inspired from the film, and McDonald's which sold Christmas musical ornaments based on Oliver and Dodger, and small finger puppets based on the characters in a Happy Meal. For its theatrical re-release in 1996, the film was accompanied with a promotional campaign by Burger King. Home media Despite its financial success at the box office, Oliver & Company was not released on home video despite being one of the most requested Warner Bros. films. After its theatrical re-release, Oliver & Company was released on VHS and Widescreen LaserDisc in the United States on September 25, 1996, for a limited time, and in the United Kingdom in 1997. It was later released on DVD on May 14, 2002. A 20th Anniversary Edition DVD was released on February 3, 2009, and a 25th Anniversary Edition Blu-ray was released on August 6, 2013. Reception Box office Opening on the same weekend as Don Bluth's The Land Before Time, which debuted at number-one grossing $7.5 million, the film beat out Oliver & Company which opened at fourth, grossing $4 million. Nevertheless, Oliver & Company out-grossed The Land Before Time with domestic gross estimates of $53 million compared to $46 million of the latter. Its success prompted Warner Bros.' senior vice-president of animation, Peter Schneider, to announce the company's plans to release animated features annually. On March 29, 1996, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment re-released the film in direct competition with All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, grossing $4.5 million in its opening weekend. In its total box office lifetime, Oliver & Company made a total domestic gross of $74 million at the U.S. box office. Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported that 44% of critics gave the film positive reviews based on 36 reviews with an average rating of 5.4/10. Its consensus states that "Oliver & Company is a decidedly lesser effort in theWarner Bros. canon, with lackluster songs, stiff animation, and a thoroughly predictable plot." On the television program, Siskel & Ebert, Gene Siskel gave the film a thumbs down. Siskel stated: "When you measure this film to the company's legacy of classics, it doesn't match up" as he complained "the story is too fragmented…because Oliver’s story gets too sidetracked from the story in the film that gets convoluted, too calculated for the Bette Midler, Billy Joel crowd as well as little kids." Roger Ebert gave the film a "marginal thumbs up" as he described the film as "harmless, inoffensive". Animation historian Charles Solomon wrote a favorable reviewing concluding that the film "offers virtually ideal family holiday fare. The cartoon action will delight young children, while older ones, who usually reject animation as "kid stuff," will enjoy the rock songs and hip characters, especially the brash Tito." Writing for People, Peter Travers opined in his review, "Too slight to rank with such Disney groundbreakers as Pinocchio and Fantasia, the film is more on the good-fun level of The Lady and the Tramp and 101 Dalmatians. But why kick? With its captivating characters, sprightly songs and zap-happy animation, Oliver & Company adds up to a tip-top frolic." Desson Howe of The Washington Post noted that the film "retrieves some of the old Warner Bros. charm with tail-wagging energy and five catchy songs". Likewise, fellow Washington Post film critic Rita Kempley praised the songs and animation, and called it "happy adaptation of the Victorian classic." Writing for Common Sense Media, Nell Minnow gave the film 3 stars out of 5, concluding that the film "Can't compete with Warner Bros. classics, but is still fun."https://www.commonsensemedia.org/movie-reviews/oliver-company Barry Walters, reviewing for The San Francisco Examiner, panned the film as "a rather shabby transitional work, one that lacks the sophistication of today's 'toons and doesn't hold up to the Warner Bros. classics of yesteryear." Halliwell's Film Guide called Oliver & Company an "Episodic film, short on charm, that only now and then provides glimpses of stylish animation". The Ren & Stimpy Show creator John Kricfalusi suggested that the film was derivative of Ralph Bakshi's works, and jokingly suggested its use as a form of punishment. Likewise, even some of the Warner Bros.animators viewed the film unfavorably considering it "another talking dog-and-cat movie". Accolades * Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song for "Why Should I Worry?" (Nominated) * Young Artist Award for Best Family Feature Film — Animation (Nominated) * Golden Reel Awards for Best Sound Editing (Won) References Bibliography * * * * External links * * * * * * Category:1988 films Category:1988 animated films Category:1980s American animated films Category:1980s comedy-drama films Category:1980s musical comedy films Category:American children's animated films Category:American children's comedy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:American musical comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated drama films Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated films about cats Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Animated films about friendship Category:Animated films about orphans Category:Animated films based on novels Category:Children's comedy-drama films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on Oliver Twist Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in 1988 Category:Films set in New York City Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:American Zoetrope films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films directed by George Scribner Category:Films directed by Simon Wells Category:Films directed by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Fred Fuchs Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films with screenplays by Steven Spielberg Category:Films with screenplays by Joe Ranft Category:Films with screenplays by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films with screenplays by Sofia Coppola Category:Film scores by J. A. C. Redford Category:Film scores by Stanley Myers Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Steven Scott Smalley Category:Film scores by Shirley Walker Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films